Konan's Daddy
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: This is a Lolicon. That's right, a little girl and a grown man. Please do not comment if it is only to be mean. If you don't like it, I respect that. It is KonanxPein, Konan as a child. Contains sexual nature. Durr Hurr.


konan landed in a patch of bushes, catlike and without a sound.  
her sharp, sky blue eyes focused on her prey. a lone grass ninja in a small clearing. her mission was to kill him, nothing fancy, just a clean cut.  
she blew a strand of her bright blue hair away from her face as she reached for a kunai. sweat beaded on her forehead from the heat of the day and she wiped it away, waiting for the right moment. his back was turned. _NOW! _she thought slipping from her cover and dashing toward her target at a blinding pace, kunai held angled toward the lower part of his spine.

The man heard her. Heard her blow the hair from her face.  
As she dashed for him, he waited until her knife was poised a half inch from his spine to slap it out of her hand and throw her aside.  
"Ahh, I've heard of you." he said. "The paper ninja, right? I've heard of what you can do. Why you would be after someone like me, I don't know."

she said nothing as a piece of paper peeled from her arm, followed by another, and yet another.  
soon the air was full of small, deadly sheets of paper. "have you ever felt what it is to die slowly?" she asked, a wicked grin plastered on her features. her hands were stretched out in front of her, trembling as she focused on her attack, her arms seeming to be of no support at all. three of the white sheets broke from the cloud and slashed across his arm, wrist, and leg.

_Shit. This bitch means business._ the man said as he leapt out of the way. _I know what she's capable of, her prowess is of no secret! I have to end this, fast! But if what I know is true, she will see just about anything coming. I'll have to use...that attack..._

He whirled out of the way and disappeared into nothingness, a swirling pile of leaves under where his feet had been was the only indication he had been there at all.  
Before she had a chance to respond, he was right in front of her and jabbed a knife into her chest, not deep at all, just enough to conduct his chakra deep inside her whole body.  
It sent her shaking to the ground, her body tingling, vibrating, growing tighter and tighter.  
It felt like she was shrinking!

All she heard was manic cackling as the world grew larger around her, before she blacked out.  
The man stood over her, her body growing smaller.  
Not smaller.  
Younger.  
By the time she had passed out, she was thirteen years old.  
And by the time she would open her eyes, she would be seven.

she woke up with an intense pain in her chest, her whole body felt hot.  
her eyes slowly opened to a clear sky. she was lying on her back and a cool breeze was flowing over her body. _Wait a minute... _she sat bolt upright with a start, staring down at her body. her smooth, hairless legs, her tiny feet. her gaze drifted up her body when the full realization of what happened came flooding in.  
"keep calm, konan. keep calm you're a big girl... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs as tears sprang from her eyes and shot down her cheeks. her first act as a seven-year old was to do that thing that all children do, she threw a fit. a loud one. "NOOOO! WHAT THE FUCK!" she pounded the ground with her small fists "I'M TINY!" she cried, tears dripping from her chin and running down her naked, supple body. "MY HOT BODY IS GONE! MY HAIR IS TOO LONG! I HAVE NO BOOBS! I DON'T... I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY HAIR ON MY FUCKING CUNT!"  
she collapsed forward and screamed and cried until her voice was hoarse. she was rubbing the tears from her eyes with a balled up fist, looking very vulnerable and childish, choking back sobs when a thought occurred to her. _What if someone sees me!_ she was mortified at the thought of someone seeing her, the great paper ninja, alone, small, and NAKED! she quickly, desperately tried to cover herself up, her little, chubby arms flying to cover her tiny breasts and hairless pussy. _i have to get back! now! _she dashed off through the woods.

her small body made her far less agile and strong as she had been before, she panted, stumbled over rocks and twigs, and twigs snagged and scratched her arms. by the time she made it back to the akatsuki hideout, she collapsed just inside the entrance, panting and crying as blood ran down her shivering, pain wracked body. she openly wept, scared and hurt.

Pein was in his office when he felt the prescence of his wife's chakra.  
But his heart jumped when he felt how madly her heart was beating!  
He raced down the hall, hurrying as fast as his feet would carry him on his long, strong, muscled legs.  
He froze when he saw the little girl wailing on the floor. Naked, bawling.  
But the chakra mark was the same. And thought it was smaller, a lot rounder and less sharp, and bloodier, it was that face he knew well.  
The face of his wife.  
"Konan?" he cried, falling next to her. "What happened to you!" He immediately performed the genjutsu break, but nothing changed.  
She was wailing, he could not stand to see her cry! He reached for her, unzipping his cloak and pulling her inside, cradling her small, bleeding, naked, cold body to his chest as he zipped it up again, holding her much like a mother koala. Her feet hooked firmly into the pockets of his trousers and she clung to his shirt like a cold, trembling spider. He put one hand onder her bottom to support her as he rushed back to his room, his other hand cradling her back through the cloak.  
When they arrived, without saying anything, he released her and took her into the bathroom, washing her cuts, healing the worse ones, leaving the rest to heal in the air. He dried her long blue hair and dirt and bloodstained face.  
He took a step back and finally spoke.

"Now. What happened to you?"

She pressed her face against his chest and sobbed "it's gone… it's all gone…" she wept, biting her lip. His warm body against her small, shivering frame felt so good, so safe.  
"my target… he… waahhh!" she wailed.

"Calm down, calm down. If it's a ninjutsu we just have to find the reversal. It might take a while, but remember when that ninjutsu was cast on you that turned your skin into paper and your bones into glass? It took a week, but I got you back to normal. When have I ever failed you, my love?" he ran his fingers through her long wet hair, stroking her cheek, holding her shivering body against his with a hand to the small of her back. "I swear, I will make you yourself again. Before you know it, you'll be back to your older, voluptuous self." he lifted her chin and looked her in the eye. "Do you trust me to get you back to normal?"

"Yes, I trust you…" She looked into his eyes, about ready to break down crying again.  
"But what will I do until then?" The little girl wailed. "I don't wanna be little… I don't wanna go through… pu… puber… aaahhnnn…" Tears sprang back to her eyes, rolling down her cheeks afresh.  
"And what about you?" she cried "You love the older me… what if I can't change back?"  
The thought was too much, she collapsed against his strong chest, bawling.

"Calm down, sweetie." Pein said, stroking her back, her shoulder, her head. "I don't love you just because you have tits, or pubic hair, or a deeper voice. I love you because I married you. Ten years old or not, you are still my wife. Do you think I would just abandon you? And if you can't change back… then I raise you. I will help you through this, Konan. You're my wife and no matter what size, shape or age you are I will always love you."  
He was blushing just saying these things. These things he never ever said.

She wrapped her tiny, chubby arms around him as far as they would go. Somehow, these words seemed to calm her down. She hiccoughed lightly as she tried to stop crying.  
It was then that she voiced the most pressing thought on her mind. Well… sort of.  
"But… what about… I mean, will we still be able to… you know…" her transformation into a little girl had left most of her brassiness behind.

Pein laughed, tears of amusement springing to his eyes. "That's what you're worrying about? Why doesn't that surprise me? Pedophiles do it all the time, so yes It is possible. Will it hurt you?. Most likely. We should just wait until I get you back to normal. It should only take a few days."

"But…" She whimpered "The stress of being turned into a little girl… failing a fight… I FAILED A FIGHT!" She screamed.  
"I need some way to let off the pressure, I'm so… so stressed it hurts." She clung to him "it hurts, pein… it hurts…"

Pein chewed his bottom lip. He couldn't leave her like this. She was his wife after all, it was his responsibility to have sex with her when she needed it this bad! And he was NOT about to let her wander off to ask one of the other guys. "I don't want to hurt you." he said. "You're a lot smaller. And we have no idea if this ninjutsu restored your virginity."

"Then I'll just have to lose it twice!" She snapped.  
"I need your huge cock in my pussy. NOW!" Truth is, she was afraid it would be too much for her. She knew he was big enough to make her scream, even in her older body.  
But this younger, possibly virgin body. She shivered at the thought, but she didn't want to look weak in front of her husband, and she knew no other relief besides killing someone, and that would prove difficult at this point. "I want it Pein, and I want it bad."

Pein sighed. "I could break your pussy in half." he said. "But…I suppose if you need it, you need it."  
He stood her up on the bed, while kneeling his face was level with her belly button. He kissed it, looking up at her flushed, crying face. He kissed away her tears, then her lips, his large hand on her hips. Her pelvis was so tiny that his fingers overlapped while they rested there. He softly kissed her small, pink, quivering lips, his pierced tongue darting out to lick them. His hands massaged her chubby hips as he slipped his tongue between her pink rose-petal lips, likewise massaging her tongue with his.

She almost melted at his touches, her older, hardened senses and callous body had faded in the technique and now every touch, every flick of his tongue, they were like fire to her skin and sparks in her bloodstream.  
She whimpered into the kiss, replying desperately with her tongue, trying to taste as much of his scalding hot mouth as possible. Grabbing his shirt in her tiny hands, she clung to him as she did her best to jiggle her juvenile hips against his hands.

He hummed in pleasure against her small, hot tongue. He extended the index finger of his left hand from her hip, sliding it down the crease in her chubby ass. He ground it against her tiny, puckered pink asshole, smirking at the shuddering reaction it got out of her.  
He pulled out of the kiss, a silver bridge forming between their lips until it beaded and broke in the center.  
"Are you more sensitive too?" he asked, running his hot, hot tongue up her neck, the contrasting coolness of the ball piercing in the center was like a lightning shock.

"EEEYAAAHHHNNNN!" She shrieked, her fist balling up and grinding against her mouth "YES! OH FUCK!" She pressed back against his finger, wanting him to push it inside and finger her tiny ass. She grabbed his hair with both hands as he assaulted her neck, the feeling making her tense up and relax spasmodically. She threw her head back, giving him more access to her neck as a tiny trickle of saliva escaped the corner of her trembling lips.

Pein nibbled her neck, sucking until he left pink patches. He nibbled her collarbone and her jaw, up to her ear, and bit and sucked the soft lobe.  
He rushed his finger against her twitching asshole, grinding hard, pushing the tip in before pulling it back out, relishing in the way the tiny muscle sucked on his finger, trying to keep it inside.  
He trailed his hot tongue up the dry side of her neck, all the way from her collarbone to right behind her ear. His finger ground a little harder, his other hand supporting her hips so she wouldn't fall.

She squealed in delight at the sensation of the finger against her asshole, the teasing way he just barely entered her.  
The little girl kept one hand tangled in his hair and used the other to clutch his shoulder and balance herself as she felt like her whole body would turn liquid.  
A thin trickle of love juices ran down the inside of her leg as her pussy voiced it's desire for her husband's gigantic cock.

He suddenly, and more roughly than gently, slammed the finger inside her pulsing asshole, biting her neck at the same time. his cock was swelling to its full size within his trousers, throbbing in time to Konan's ass squeezing and sucking on his finger.  
With ratio, his finger in her ass was about the same size as his cock had been in her ass at her full size. He smirked and started to thrust it gently.

"KYAAAAAAAaaAAAAA!" She screamed, her hands tightened into a vicelike grip as her seven-year-old ass was penetrated by Pein's probing finger.  
Tears of ecstacy welled in the corners of her eyes as she bit her lip. It hurt a lot, but it felt so fucking amazing! "PEIN! OH MY GOD! FINGER-FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" She begged, wanting more and more.

"One finger is already as big as my dick was in proportion." Pein said. "I don't know if you can take any more."  
But he started to thrust his finger fast, the joint nearly popping, the digit was thrusting so fast.  
He licked his lips as he watched the young girl squirm and moan, raising one hand to pinch her erect, reddening nipples.

She nearly fainted as his finger pistoned in and out of her tight, fragile asshole.  
Her whole body trembled violently as she did her level best to push her hips back with each thrust of his finger, tears of pleasure openly rolling down her cheeks.  
She jumped when he pinched her tiny nipple, letting out a lustful shriek. "Please, Pein... more... i want more..." She moaned as her body gave a violent shiver, shaking everything from her slightly pudgy tummy, her luscious, juvenile hips, down to her delicious thighs, now streaked with love juices.

"Lie down on your back and spread your legs." Pein said, reluctantly pulling his finger out of the child's tight, squeezing asshole. The way she sucked just his finger in...it was so amazing.  
He wanted to see her spread all out for him, legs wide, nipples pert, mouth hanging open, pussy drenched...the thought of it made his cock jump in his pants.

She obliged, laying back and spreading her legs. Having her childish flexibility restored, she bent her knees up to her chest and spread them apart, exposing her perfect pussy and twitching, pink asshole. Her juices followed gravity and flowed down over her ass, making the tight, pink rosebud glisten in the light of the room. She cupped one hand to her perky nipple the way he liked when she was big, out of habit. One hand strayed seductively toward her pale lips, she put a finger to her mouth, sucking it lightly "This is embarrassing, honey..." She lied, hoping her innocent looking attempts would spur him on to greater arousal.

She obliged, laying back and spreading her legs. Having her childish flexibility restored, she bent her knees up to her chest and spread them apart, exposing her perfect pussy and twitching, pink asshole. Her juices followed gravity and flowed down over her ass, making the tight, pink rosebud glisten in the light of the room. She cupped one hand to her perky nipple the way he liked when she was big, out of habit. One hand strayed seductively toward her pale lips, she put a finger to her mouth, sucking it lightly "This is embarrassing, honey..." She lied, hoping her innocent looking attempts would spur him on to greater arousal.

"You're seven." Pein said. "Call me daddy."  
He unzipped his pants, his constricted, aching erection springing forward, with no underwear to halt it. It looked three times as big as usual to the much smaller Konan. He brabbed the shaft, giving it a few decent pumps, before pushing the head against his wife's twitching lower hole, grinding against the ring of muscle, prodding and threatening entrance.

"Ahhhhnnnn..." She moaned as the hot tip contacted her tiny, wet asshole.  
She stared at him with wide, almost afraid eyes "Daddy... Please... Put your huge thing in me..." She whimpered, acting just as much of a little girl as she looked. She wiggled her ass, coaxing him to put it in as her ass tried to grab his cock and suck it in.

Pein smirked. "There's a big girl in there somewhere. So take it as I can give it." he said.  
And with no more words, he took her round hips in his hand and slammed deep inside her, all the way inside her virgin ass.  
His eyes shot open and he hissed in pain, and pleasure alike. She was so, so tight! Tighter than usual! Tight to the point it seemed she would cut his cock off at the base and suck it inside her!

Her eyes shot open, her pupils dilating wildly as streams of tears exploded from her eyes. Her mouth opened wide in a silent scream, her face flushed beet red in pain as his cock was thrust into her impossibly tight hole. She tried to push him away but failed, it felt like he had ripped something up inside her and her tight, inner walls screamed in pain.  
Though she trusted Pein more than any other, she was scared for her life as his cock made a visible bulge against her tummy.

"Relax, my sweet." Pein purred as he poured chakra into his cock, the piercings there vibrating a bit, and the shaft throbbing just a little harder. The chakra started to mend the tears he had created inside her, fixing all the organs he had slightly crushed.  
The internal bleeding even vanished, all the pain just melting away as he healed her with the very organ that crushed her insides.

She nodded slowly, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as her tiny fists pushed the tears from her cheeks.  
"I'm scared, daddy..." she whimpered ever so softly.  
The stretched out feeling inside her was incredible without the pain, even though his cock still made a visible bulge, it didn't hurt at all!  
She wanted it to continue, so badly it hurt.

Pein leaned down, his dick throbbing painfully inside her, like it had a heartbeat of its own. And a strong one at that, pulsing so hard she could feel it inside.  
He licked her soft lips, running a hand through her long, soft hair.  
"Dont' be scared, princess." he purred. "Does it hurt? Didn't daddy make it all better?"

The pulsing cock inside her ass was amazing, she wanted him to fuck her so badly!  
"Please... daddy... i want more..." She moaned desperately.  
She tried her best to push him in even further, the helmetted head scraping against her inner walls. "Just be gentle with me, daddy..."

He picked her up, pulling her close to his body, pressing her chubby, childish frame to his. "Move your hips, Konan." he said. "Fuck yourself off on daddy's cock."  
Her squeezing, sucking, pulsating ass was absolutely amazing. Amazing!

She whimpered and began to move her chubby little hips back and forth, sliding his cock in and out.  
It was in small amounts at first, just barely moving. "Daddy! It's so big! You're thing feels so good in my tight, little butt!" She panted, trying to work more and more of his cock. He cupped one hand under her tight, wiggling, jiggling ass, his other hand behind him so his back wouldn't give out from the sheer pleasure. It was amazing!  
"Shit...Konan..." he moaned. "Your ass is so tight...it's fucking incredible! So hot...so tight...shit..."  
He thrust his hips up a little everytime her hips bounced down, slamming his thick, hot, long cock deeper inside her bit by bit. Still healing everything he tore, he wasn't afraid to jerk his hips a bit harder, pushing as deep in as it would go, a massive bulge showing in her belly, her asshole stretched to the point it looked like she could stuff a baseball inside.

She was moaning ecstatically with each thrust as his gigantic member was thrust further into her tight, little hole.  
"Daddy, you're so big! It's hot! Burning inside meee!" she wailed as he went even deeper.  
She spread her legs as far as she possibly could and cried out "Daddy! Shove it inside me! All the way in! i want to feel your thick thing in my throat!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, it seemed they could wrap around twice! He ;et out a long, slow, sexy moan and started to buck his hips wildly, leaning against the wall for support.  
He pinned her to his chest, keeping her in place as he slammed inside her, his cock pistoning in and out at a pace that made both their heads spin.

"OH... MY... GOD, DADDY!" She screamed, interupted between words by his stunning thrusts.  
It felt like she was going to burst from the sheer size of him!  
"HARDER DADDY! OH FUCK!" She shrieked, grabbing onto his shirt and tangling her tiny fist in the cloth as she screamed "I'M GONNA CUM, DADDY! I'M GONNA CUMMMM!"

Pein smirked, keeping his own release at bay with some difficulty as he sweet little ass squeezed the hell out of him. He slammed his hips up at an even faster pace and laughed wickedly.  
"Oh, baby." he said. "We're barely half over. I haven't even felt that delicious pussy of your yet!"  
He released her waist to grab onto her chubby little hips. "Hold on tight now, princess." he purred, before he started to slam her up and down, meeting her ass with his hips with a loud smack every time. His head fell back against the wall so she couldn't see his face, flushed, sweating, brows furrowed. He was close, fuck he was close. Her whole body shook as he slammed her down onto his thick, amazing cock.  
"DADDY! I'M CUMMING!" She shrieked as her whole body gave a violent tremble and a stream of hot love juices flowed out over his dick, legs and stomach.  
She screamed as he continued to pound inside her, having not reached his own orgasm yet, the feeling of the orgasm, coupled with the building pleasure made her vision swim before her eyes as she cried out in ecstacy.

"Fuck..." Pein hissed, his hips slamming faster than ever as his orgasm wavered right on the edge. "Ahh...fuck!" he slammed Konan onto her back for the final few thrusts. "Gonna cum...ahhh shit, baby, gonna cum!" he arched his back, his hips slamming forward one more time as his release slammed out of his thick cock, which only seemed to swell fatter as the orgasm ripped out of the hard, mushroomed tip.  
It shot up far inside her, wave after wave of the delicious release pushing through her much smaller insides, filling her stomach rapidly. He ground his cock all the way inside, to the hilt, as more and more of the cream poured out of him and into his miniature wife, filling her stomach up like a waterballoon.

Konan let out a bloodcurdling scream as she watched her tiny tummy fill almost to the breaking point.  
She placed her hands on the hot, rapidly expanding surface, trying to make it not hurt so much. "DADDY! I'M GOING TO KASPLODE IF YOU AHHHHNNN! IF YOU CUM MUCH MORE!" tears rolled down her face, she trusted her husband more than anyone, but she was scared to death that she would blow up in a mushroom cloud of chakra and semen. She watched, stunned, no longer in pain, but amazement as her stomach swelled to the size of a large beach ball.  
"Daddy?" She looked up at him "How is it getting so big?" Konan asked in mock innocence.  
She knew why, but she had to act the part didn't she?

Pein chuckled, pulling his now somehow even more swollen dick out of her, pressing a finger to her stretched asshole tokeep the cum from seeping out. "You look pregant." he said, pressing a hot kiss to the girl's underbelly. "Pregnant with daddy's baby."  
He smirked, and grabbed a dildo and roll of tape, pushing the cool, plastic thing inside her ass and taping over it so none of his cum would seep out.  
Then he massaged her large, most likely aching belly, running his hands over the smooth, practically translucent, hot, hot flesh. He rubbed warming, sakura-scented oil into his palms, leaning in to give her a long, slow, passionate kiss as his hands worked all over the mound of her belly.

She gasped as the cold, hard toy was placed in her hole, the cool surface contrasting drastically with the massive heat from her orgasm, coupled with the friction of "daddy's" cock on her fragile inner walls.  
Small, innocent moans of pleasure escaped her pale lips as Pein massaged her aching belly. As he kissed her, she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and responded with her tiny, wet, pink tongue, pressing it against his. Pein licked his lips before attacking hers again, thrusting his tongue past her trembling petals, assaulting her hot tongue with his own.  
His fingers worked deftly over the bulge in her middle, grinding softly against the slick with oil surface, heating the slippery substance against her pale skin.  
"_Konan..._" he whispered. "_My beautiful Konan..._"

Konan whimpered into the kiss, sucking on his tongue and flicking the tip of her own against his.  
Her belly jiggled in delight as he ran his strong, rough fingers over it.  
"That feels so good, Daddy..." she spoke into the kiss before sealing her lips to suck on his tongue again.

Pein suddenly stood up and pulled a drawer open, taking out a small bean-shaped device, smirking.  
"I know how much you love this little toy when you are a big girl." he said. "I can only imagine how it will feel to you when you're so sensitive like this."  
He flicked the switch on the remote, and the little vibrator jumped to life in his hands.  
He pressed the small trembling thing against one of her nipples, his mouth closing around the other one to suck heavily on it. Her eyes widened as the small, shaking device touched against her erect, pink nipple.  
A pleasured gasp shot from her mouth as what felt like lightning shot through her orgasm wracked body. She arched her back as his warm mouth connected with her other, trembling breast, a little saliva running from the corner of her mouth as she gently touched her soaking pussy with her shivering hand.

He abused the bud in his mouth with his teeth and tongue, nipping just a little too hard for it to be pleasureable. He Suddenly sat up and grabbed the roll of black tape again, ripping off a piece.  
With a smirk, before Konan could even react, he yanked her hand away from her sopping wet heat, and fastened the vibrating bean to her erect clitoris, securing it with the piece of tape.  
He sat back with a soft, dark chuckle to watch.

She bit her lip hard as the little device caused tremors to shoot from her sex to her head.  
Her back bent into an upside-down "U" as her warm juices flowed in rivulets down her legs and dripped onto the bed. A scream escaped her lips as she shivered and her massive, bloated tummy caused her to lose her balance. She flopped about the bed like a fish as her clit was assaulted by this miniature, vibrating monster screaming and shrieking incoherently as a violent orgasm ripped through her body.  
She quickly neared another climax when Pein didn't take it away "DADDY! OH MY GOD! FUCK! I'M... I'M... AAAAAHHHHHHNNNNNNN!"

Pein forced her legs wide apart, watching as he tiny, virgin pussy closed and opened in anxious anticipation. He chuckled and rubbed the huge head of his rock-hard shaft against the tiny opening. "I think you're ready." he said.  
And without removing the tiny vibrator strapped to her abused clit, he grabbed her knees and spread them wide around her belly, and slammed the first four inches of his monster cock inside her small heat, stretching it to capacity and beyond.  
He quickly shot chakra through his cock to dull the pain in his wife's vaginal tract, mending tears and easing the bleeding a bit.  
A shudder ripped up his body when he felt her little hole squeeze him for all he was worth.

Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as her virgin cherry was popped for the second time in her life. The pain, more pain, and pleasure stacked on top made her almost black out as she finally found her voice and a blood-chilling shriek ripped through the entire Akatsuki headquarters. she gasped as her husband's thick cock pressed right up against the entrance of her uterus, her vaginal muscles squeezing him for all they were worth.  
Her arms spread back on the bed to support herself as she panted and screamed and gasped and screamed again as Daddy's cock pounded roughly into her most intimate area.

Pein chuckled. "You okay sweetie?" he said. "Be thankful I'm healing you as I go, or this would be a thousand times more Painful for you."  
He leaned down and kissed her gently, rocking his hips slowly, his thick cock sliding a little farther inside her every time, the blood pooling around her pussy and the base of his cock eased down a little.

"Uhn-huh..." She moaned and nodded, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her fists grabbing tiny handfuls of the sheets.  
It felt so amazing when he was this big inside her, the incredible difference in body size making her head spin. She let out another gasp as the vibrator on her clitoris was brushed by Pein's cock, her pussy juices squirting out around the thick organ and pooling with the blood on the bed.  
"Daddy?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes princess?" Pein said, rubbing her stomach forcefully with one hand and rolling his hips a little faster, the thick organ sliding in and out much easier now that she was so wet.

"Are you going to make me pregnant?" She voiced the question that was bugging her the most.  
Up until then, she had never gotten pregnant in the many times she had sex with her loving husband thanks to their knowledge of her "safe" times.  
The idea excited her, but made her really concerned at the same time. Even now, with his huge cock stretching her pussy to the maximum and beyond, she couldn't get the thought of a child out of her mind as her body trembled out of thought and the sensations that shot through her body from her abused sex.

Pein blinked in shock from the sudden gravity of that question. "I...Only if you want me to..." he said, leaning down and kissing her gently, a worried expression on his face. "If you don't want me to, I can take it out."

She thought for a moment, her judgment slightly impaired from the pleasure that still rocketed through her tiny frame.  
At long last, she nodded in that cute way little girls do when they come to a decision "I wanna carry your baby, Daddy." she whispered "So... So make sure to fill me with lots of hot cum to be sure I get pregnant. Ok?"  
She let go of the sheet and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently kissing him on the cheek, the weight of her stomach pushing her body further down on his cock. "Lots and lots, Daddy." she moaned as she neared a third, shivering climax.

Pein chuckled. "You got it, baby." he said, and suddenly flipped her over onto her hands and knees.  
Taking a deep breath, he planted his knees and started thrusting wildly, yanking her juvenile, chubby hips back against his thick, pumping cock.  
His head fell back with a deep moan as he rocked his hips forward at an amazing pace, pushing her forward and slamming her back in time so that every thrust forced his cock in deeper, until his head was grinding the very deepest wall of her uterus. "Fuck...I'm gonna fill you up, Konan...I'm gonna fill you up!"

"MMnnnn... Please, Daddy... Please fill me up til i get pregnant with your baby..." Came the soft moans.  
Suddenly, her whole body quivered and she let out another shriek "FILL ME TIL I BURST, DADDY!" The little girls cries echoed as her third orgasm, the biggest of all three, tore through her body. Pussy juice flooded out of her around his cock, drool escaped her mouth, her nails grabbed and raked at his shoulders as he pounded deep into her. Her womb hurt as he pounded into it, hard enough to knock the wind from her lungs.

Pein cursed again, his hips slamming forward faster than ever as another orgasm ripped out of his body, filling the little girl's womb with the same healing, tingling semen that had both destroyed and healed her stomach, inflating it quickly.  
"Konan!" He cried. "Ahh, FUCK!"

"KYAAAA!" Cried the little girl as her womb swelled like a balloon, bulging up and creating a lump right between her juvenile mound and bloated tummy.  
"Daddy! I'm getting pregnant!" She wailed in delight.

Pein's breathing was hitched and raspy as he tried to regain his head from a second mind-blowing orgasm. He couldn't remember the last time his wife had made him cum that hard!  
"Konan...fuck, Konan...you're so beautiful...so fucking amazing..." he moaned, leaning in for another bruising kiss, her twitching, wet sex sucking on his limp organ with a vicelike grip.

Konan scooted back until the fat, squishy organ slid out of her pussy with an erotic, wet sucking noise.  
She stared curiously at Pein's flaccid cock, at her size, it was like a whole new experience to play with a dick this big. She took the sticky, hot organ in both small hands and played with it, squeezing, twirling the cold piercings, rubbing it over her bloated tummy. "Daddy?" She asked again "Can I... Can I... lick it?"

Pein blinked at her. "Like this?" he said. "I can't imagine it would be very erotic like this. I just came twice, I don't know if I can get it up again, i feel pretty spent. But on the other hand, it's awful dirty from being in your ass and pussy. It would be nice for you to clean it."

"Th... Thank you, Daddy!" She squealed, jumping a little.  
She brought the tip of the soft organ up to her mouth. No way in hell would she be able to fit it in her mouth hard, but maybe, just maybe when he was soft...  
Her delicate, pink tongue flicked out cautiously, running along the crease of the sticky, soft head. It tasted like her husband's cum, a lot of it. But it also tasted like her fingers did after finger both holes between her legs. Bitter, sweet, salty, it was all there as she teased the hole at the end with her tongue.

His wife's young, beautiful face between his legs caused a new fire to start burning there.  
"Shit..." he groaned,his head falling back against the wall as he fought another hard-on. He couldn't give her anymore, she would explode!  
Unless...he could cover her with it. Head to toe. In his thick, masculine scent, his creamy, white seed...  
The thought of it made his cock jump a little in Konan's tiny hands.

She was a little startled at the sudden twitching "Wait, Daddy. Let me clean your dirty cock off first!" She sucked the whole tip into her mouth, it filled her mouth completely as she licked the passion of the last two fuck rounds off of it.  
She pulled the red, squishy tip out of her mouth and spat into her palms, rubbing the soft organ between her hands as she ran her tongue up the legnth of his shaft. After several minutes of licking and sucking, she decided his cock was clean enough. She put her head down between his legs and lifted his heavy sack with both hands, exposing his pink asshole. "Do you want me to clean you down here too, Daddy?"

Pein's eyes narrowed. "What are you suggesting?" he said, a strange, twingling feeling shooting down between his legs, like anxious dread, wonderful anticipation and erotic terror all in one.

She didn't respond, but shyly poked her tongue out as she pressed her face right into his crotch to reach.  
Her tiny, pale tongue flicked gently across Pein's pink hole.

A shudder ripped up Pein's body as he let out a cry. "N-No!" he said, his face flushing pink suddenly. "That's...fuck!" his toes curled, why was he so fucking sensitive there?

A trickle of saliva ran down her tongue as it continued its vile mission, becoming covered in the male love juices.  
It tasted so good! She gently prodded it with the pink muscle, feeling the twitching, almost like it was begging for something.  
"Daddy... will you... will you rub your cock up and down my back?" Came her muffled moan before she continued.

"Fuck...I don't...know if I can...!" he moaned, his hips shaking madly, his cock springing to life.  
_What the fuck! My wife...my seven-year-old wife...! Why does her...that...her tongue...in...that place...fuck...it's so hot! So fucking hot!_

"Do you like it, Daddy?" She asked innocently, rubbing the tip of her tongue around his madly twitching hole.  
Getting brave, she decided that she would do something she had never even done when she was big. Grabbing Pein's hips to give herself some leverage, she braced herself and stuck her wet tongue up inside the puckered hole.

Pein's spine was so wracked with shivers that it gave out and he collapsed back against the wall, his toes curling harder, his feet kicking a little. "FUCK!" he cried, his cock suddenly spurting another release all over his flushed body. His body spasmed wildly, his breathing escalating, his cheeks flushed, nipples erect...  
All from one tiny thrust of one tiny little tongue.

Konan resurfaced from between his legs, grinning.  
"You liked that, didn't you, Daddy?" Said the little girl, sucking the cum from the tip of his freshly orgasmed penis. "You went and made yourself all dirty again!"  
She scolded as she started to lick the cum from his body.

His head swam madly, his vision blurred, chest heaving.  
He could only moan weakly, too exhausted to even say a word.  
He reached slowly between his legs and prodded at his spasming hole with one finger, instantly shooting another wild orgasm over his wife's small frame. "FUCK! _FUCK!_"  
_I had no idea...I was so fucking sensitive there!_

"Look, if you're just going to keep making a mess, let's go take a bath together."  
She hopped off the bed to the floor, bloated tummy jiggling wildly "Catch me, Daddy!" She squealed as she made a beeline for the bathroom.

Pein gave a weak smile, and a weaker chuckle. "Daddy's a little too spent to move right now." he said. He laughed a little harder when tiny bloated Konan stood in the doorway of the adjacent bedroom and pouted heavily.  
"Alright, alright." he said, dragging himself to his feet and stumbling towards her, taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom.


End file.
